Hard disks having next generation form factor interfaces (NGFF Interface, also known as M.2 Interface) are installed to a transferring board with a stud and two nuts. The stud passes through the hard disk and the transfer board. The two nuts are positioned at two opposite sides of the transfer board and screwed to two ends of the stud to fix the hard disk to the transfer board.